Advancements in computing networks have facilitated distribution of information to users of computing devices. Each computing device of a computing network may request access to information stored by other devices coupled to the network. A computing device coupled to a large network, such as the Internet, may have access to a similarly large amount of information.
One advancement in computing networks is the development of Push Technology. Unlike other systems which require each device to request information from information sources, Push Technology delivers information automatically to a device according to programmed preferences. Thus, Push Technology eliminates the need of a computing device to seek out one or more information sources to gather specific information of interest. Many companies utilize Push Technology to “push” software updates directly to various computing devices operated or otherwise owned by them.
Although Push Technology is often used for wired computing devices, it is less often used for providing information to wireless communication devices. Users of wireless communication devices frequently need access to a variety of information, but such information is not as readily available to as wired connections due to the limited bandwidth of wireless connections. Wireless communication systems are challenged to maximize the quality of information provided to wireless communication devices while minimizing the traffic imposed on the wireless connections to the devices.
It is further challenge for wireless communication devices to provide received information on second displays. A second display on a conventional wireless communication device typically provides caller-line identification information as well as status information about the device. The second display is typically secondary or supplemental to a primary display of the device and, thus, is smaller than the primary display. Unfortunately, due to the limited dimensions of a second display, manufacturers and suppliers of wireless communication devices are challenged to find a way to maximize the quality of information provided by the second display.
In view of the above, there is a need for a system and method for managing and displaying content on a second display of a wireless communication device to maximize content quality. Also, there is a need for a system and method to maximize content quality on the second display while minimizing burdens on network traffic.